


birds and couches

by Queen_of_Moons67



Series: Tumblr Prompt / Ask Box Fill [11]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Moons67/pseuds/Queen_of_Moons67
Summary: Prompt: Hello! Would you mind doing "DIY Bullet-Removal" for Dick and Jason, with Jason removing the bullet and being a decent brother?
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Series: Tumblr Prompt / Ask Box Fill [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643869
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	birds and couches

**Author's Note:**

> one of the longer prompt fills, because Jason insisted on adding actual plot, lol

Jason wasn’t sure what to expect when he rode his motorcycle into the alley. He’d heard reports of gunshots and a tentative vigilante sighting, and he’d decided to check it out. He’d thought it might be Penguin, or maybe Black Mask at worst—but he definitely hadn’t expected to follow asmeared blood trail behind a dumpster and find Nightwing, curled tightly into a ball around his bleeding thigh.

“You have _got_ to be kidding me,” Jason said, staring.

Nightwing looked up and grinned. “Hey, Jay. How’re you doing?”

“How am—” Jason threw his hands up and stormed over, bracing his hands on his hips and glaring down at his older brother. “You’re the one with a bullet in you!”

Granted, it looked like Nightwing had managed to mostly stem the blood flow, but there was still a decent amount on the ground around him.

Jason sighed. Offering Nightwing his hand, he said, “Come on. I’ll take you home.”

Nightwing stared at Jason’s hand, but just bit at his lip and made no move to take it. Jason waved it a bit in front of him.

“What, are you too good even to accept help from me?”

Nightwing worried at his lip, opened his mouth, closed it again, and looked away. Jason frowned, his heart skipping a beat. Was his brother hurt more than he realized?

“Can you walk?” Jason demanded. He paused, looking at his motorcycle. “If you’re worried about falling off, I can call A, let him know you’re… here.”

Jason frowned, staring at Nightwing.

“Why haven’t you let the others know you’re hurt? Or—” his heart pounded this time, hard and painful “—is B on the way already?”

Lurching away from Nightwing, Jason spun towards the alley entrance, scanning for any sign of the Batmobile or a mask emerging from the shadows even as he started towards his own ride.

“Sorry, ‘Wing,” he tossed over his shoulder. “You seem to have it handled, so I’m gonna—”

“He doesn’t know,” Nightwing blurted, voice cracking.

Jason paused, but didn’t turn around.

Voice wavering, Nightwing said, “Batman doesn’t know I’m here. I— I didn’t tell him, because I knew he’d tell me to stay out of this case. That it was too dangerous.”

Jason slowly turned around, looking his brother in the eye. It only lasted a moment before Nightwing looked away.

“I wanted to prove him wrong.”

Jason looked him over. Nightwing was still refusing to even look at him, but he had uncurled so his shoulders were straight. Defiant. Jason could work with that.

Even as he thought it, his brother slid a glance his way, then jolted and outright glared at him when he realized Jason was staring.

“What?” Nightwing snapped.

“Nothin’,” Jason shrugged, then walked back and offered his hand again. “So can you walk, or do I have to carry you? I’m fine doing everything myself, but I might charge extra—”

Nightwing slapped his hand away, heaved himself halfway to standing, and then almost fell back down again before Jason caught him by the armpits. Jason slung one arm over his shoulder and shot an unimpressed look Nightwing’s way.

Nightwing huffed, but didn’t protest the help. Instead, as they started limping their way to Jason’s motorcycle, he started chatting.

“So where are we going? Do you have an apartment here? Or some kind of top secret bunker? I—”

“I can still leave you here,” Jason threatened.

Nightwing just beamed at him and continued talking. Jason sighed, but kept walking.

* * *

Jason did, in fact, have a bunker, but no matter what Nightwing said, it wasn’t top secret. Besides, he was taking Nightwing there, wasn’t he?

In any case, it didn’t take long to get there. Nightwing had been shot in the thigh, but it was easy enough for him to hold on to Jason on the motorcycle, and when they rolled up, Jason just tossed his brother’s arm over his shoulder again and dragged him inside. He’d disabled any cameras in the vicinity that weren’t his own, but that didn’t mean they should linger in the open.

Storming through the door the best he could with a vigilante hanging off of him, Jason headed straight for the closest chair, dropped Nightwing in it, and then grabbed his first aid kit from a nearby shelf.

“Pants off,” he ordered.

“Yes, yes,” Dick sighed, peeling off his mask first and dropping it to the side. “I’m sorry you have to see this.”

Jason frowned. He picked up gauze, needle, and sutures, then turned back to Dick to find him dragging his pants off to reveal—

Jason stared, then burst out laughing. Slapping his hand against the ground, he managed to gasp out, “Why are you wearing Superman underwear?”

Dick shrugged. “Why not?”

Jason wheezed, but set the materials he’d grabbed by his brother. “Ok, moving on. There’s no chance the bullet is poisoned, is there?”

“Shouldn’t be.”

Jason nodded firmly, breathing in deeply and resetting his mind for what he had to do. “Good. Then I’m just going to stitch you up and bandage the wound, and you can go to Leslie in the morning and find out if the bullet needs to come out. But—” Jason fixed Dick with a glare “—if you feel like something’s wrong, you let me know, ok? No heroics.”

Dick snorted, and Jason rolled his eyes.

Handing Dick some pain meds, he continued, “Yeah, yeah, poor choice in words. But seriously, let me know. Poison would be a stupid way for you to die.”

Dick grinned. “Don’t worry, Jay! You won’t lose your big brother today.”

Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Jason could roughhouse with Dick later, but not when he had a bullet in his thigh. Deep breath—and then Jason was wiping the blood away, sterilizing his equipment, and threading the first stitch. Dick’s hand clenched around the chair, but soon relaxed more as the pain meds kicked in. Before Jason knew it, he had closed the wound and was taping gauze to it.

“You know the drill, right?” Jason quirked an eyebrow at Dick, who nodded and smiled back.

“Don’t worry, Jay,” he said again, and Jason grunted. He’d do his best, but this was his older brother. This was Dick.

“Then don’t give me reason to,” he said instead. “You’re too reckless. Let someone know where you are next time, don’t just run into danger by yourself.”

Dick frowned and looked away, but nodded. That was all Jason needed. Standing, he stretched his arms over his head, cracked his back, and then looked down.

“Guest bed’s down that hall, first door to the right. Do you need help getting there?”

Dick shook his head and stood as well. “Pain meds are still working, and I feel a lot better now.” He paused, then added, quieter, “Thanks, Jay.”

Jason shrugged, hiding his discomfort. It was weird seeing Dick like that. “Don’t make me do it again.”

Dick smiled, then limped down the hall. Jason watched him go, cleaning up the first aid supplies. He washed his hands. And then he grabbed a blanket, and laid down on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know, it's often safer to leave a bullet in than to try and remove it! So in this case Jason says let the professional doctor take care of it.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed! And if you want to give me another hurt/comfort prompt to fill, just head to my tumblr here: https://queenofmoons67.tumblr.com/post/190568203607/good-types-of-tropes-for-hc
> 
> All I need is at least one prompt selection and two characters!


End file.
